takeru_satohfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Princess D
Princess Princess D (プリンセス·プリンセス D (ディー) Purinsesu Purinsesu Dī) is a Japanese Television Drama originally aired by TVAsahi from June to September 2006. The series centers on three high school students involved in their school's cross-dressing princess system, and was loosely based on the manga Princess Princess by Mikiyo Tsuda. Summary Fujimori Gakuen is an elite all-boys boarding school with a unique Princess system: each year three freshmen are chosen to become the school princesses, attending school functions and cheering the clubs and teams dressed as girls to the spirits of the students, who are not able to regularly see girls in the school grounds. Mikoto Yutaka is one of the chosen for Princess duty in his junior year, along with students Yujiro Shihoudani and Tooru Kouno. At first very contrary to joining the Princess system, Mikoto is eventually convinced by the other Princesses. But just as Mikoto is reluctantly accepting his role, the mysterious Otoya Hanazono transfers into the school. Dissatisfied with the current Princesses' half-hearted efforts and accusing the Student Council of being neglectful of the students' wishes, Otoya creates his own team (the Dark Princesses) to rival the Princesses, and nominates himself candidate for the New School Council. Mikoto is caught in the fight between Otoya and the current Student Council, unsure of which side to stand for. He also has to deal with his conflicting feelings towards Otoya, and how they affect both his friendship with Yujiro and Tooru and his loyalty to the Princess system. In this process, he comes to understand the true meaning of being a Princess, and finally embraces his role, putting his man's pride aside in favor of the Princesses' pride. Adaptions The live action version of the Princess Princess series differs in many points from its manga and anime counterparts, the most significant changes being the main character and the Black Princesses. In the manga and anime versions, Tooru is the protagonist, while in the drama series the focus is on Mikoto. The Black Princesses were original characters created by the manga author exclusively for the drama version. The drama also excluded all female characters, including Mikoto's girlfriend. That relationship was exchanged for one heavy on boys love overtones between Mikoto and Otoya. Cast *Kenta Kamakari (鎌苅 健太 Kamakari Kenta?) as Mikoto Yutaka (豊 実琴 Yutaka Mikoto?) *Ray Fujita (藤田 玲 Fujita Ray?) as Yuujirou Shihoudani (四方谷 裕史郎 Shihodani Yuujirou?) *Takeru Sato (佐藤 健 Sato Takeru?) as Touru Kouno (河野 亨 Kouno Touru?) *Yuichi Nakamura (中村 優一 Nakamura Yuichi?) as Otoya Hanazono (花園 音也 Hanazono Otoya?) *Kento Shibuya (渋谷 謙人 Shibuya Kento?) as Kurou Minamoto (源本 九郎 Minamoto Kurou?) *Kazuma (一真 Kazuma?) as Ranta Mori (森 蘭太 Mori Ranta?) *Takumi Saito (斎藤 工 Saito Takumi?) as Shuuya Arisada (有定 修也 Arisada Shuuya?) *Osamu Adachi (足立 理 Adachi Osamu?) as Akira Sakamoto (坂本 秋良 Sakamoto Akira?) *Hideo Ishiguro (石黒 英雄 Ishiguro Hideo?) as Haruka Kujouin (九条院 ハルカ Kujouin Haruka?) *Shota Minami (南 翔太 Minami Shota?) as Masayuki Koshino (越廼 将行 Koshino Masayuki?) *Haruhiko Sato (佐藤 晴彦 Sato Haruhiko?) as Wataru Harue (春江 渉 Harue Wataru?) *Hiroshi Yoshihara (吉原 大史 Yoshihara Hiroshi?) as Takahiro Tadasu (糺 孝弘 Tadasu Takahiro?) *Kohei Yamamoto (山本 康平 Yamamoto Kohei?) as Kaoru Natashou (名田庄 薫 Natashou Kaoru?) Episodes